Forgive Me
by pooksy
Summary: I'm baack under a new name! The war ended with a dark twist. Draco is out for Hermione's blood, so why do people still trust him? Has Draco really turned good? Of course not. Characters are true to the HP series NOT OOC. Post Hogwarts
1. Hermione the Murderer

Disclaimer: JK Rowling is the brains behind Harry Potter. I am the brains behind this story.

A/N: Wow, it has been a very long time! I'm back though. I've got my inspiration back, and hopefully time has made me a better writer. We shall find out.

---------------

The Great War had ended. Harry had won with his life spared, unlike so many others. Voldemort was now truly gone but his followers were not. Hopes of a new safer world were quickly erased after the war as the extent of the damage was considered. The death eaters had been one up on even the dark lord. Only half had engaged in the final battle. The other half had realised Voldemort would not make it out alive so had opted to save their own lives and carry on his work once he was dead. The wizarding world was in shambles with lies and secrecies rife among the survivors. Harry, Ron and Hermione had all made it out alive from the war and were now heading the massive hunt for death eaters. Cunning as ever, many had eluded capture including Draco Malfoy. His father's devotion to the dark lord had cost his life, and his wife followed soon after, out of grief it was speculated. Ironically it had been Hermione who was responsible for the downfall of Malfoy senior. Shortly after Draco appealed to be allowed into the light side, claiming he had been forced into the death eater ranks by his father. With the absence of a dark mark many had taken pity on him. He was given a two year probationary period during which he was watched very closely. He passed this and was now mostly welcomed with open arms.

Hermione apparated to a street a few houses from her apartment. It had been a long day. She and a few other aurors had followed yet another false lead on the death eaters. She sighed pulling out last nights leftovers and flicking on the TV. She lived with Crookshanks in a small modern apartment. Harry and Ginny had married earlier that year and were living at Grimmauld place, awaiting their first child. Ron was living at the now spacious Burrow with his muggle fiancé. Fred and George had moved closer to their company headquarters and Bill and Fleur had moved into their own place with their two small children. Hermione felt quite at ease living by herself. After all, there was no one else to look after or clean up after. She had space, or so she told herself.

There was a knock at her door. She grabbed her wand and walked cautiously to the door. Through the peephole she could make out Draco Malfoy. She kept her wand raised; something about him never sat right with her, and opened the door. He glared at her before thrusting an armful of papers into her arms and leaving without a word. Hermione sighed and watched him walk away.

-----------------

It was four years ago now that the Great War had occurred. Hermione had just been granted an internship at St Mungo's and Harry and Ron were training as Aurors. Word reached them that Diagon Alley and Hogsmede had been invaded by death eaters. All available wizards were to go and fight. Hermione was one of the first on the scene. She stunned a few death eaters and ducked a few curses as she ran through Hogsmede to find Harry and Ron. Suddenly a flash of blue grazed her shoulder. She screamed in pain at the burning flesh and whipped around to face her competitor. Lucius stood before her with the traditional Malfoy smirk plastered on his face.

"What, I, that's, I thought you were in prison!" Hermione sputtered out.

"If I was, how could I be standing in front of you ready to deliver your fate?" Lucius asked calmly. He quickly ducked a misaimed curse from another duel. Hermione chose this moment to stun him but he was too fast and deflected it.

"And you're supposed to be the brightest witch of your age" he scoffed. "This world would be a much better place if there wasn't filth like you walking around. Mudblood's do not belong here, and I plan to the rid the world of vermin, starting with you." His eyes flashed as he advanced toward her.

"Yes, I always did think your family was very keen on each other. That's called incest and it's severely outdated, so I suggest you grow up and stop fucking your sister!" she yelled back. Hermione's eyes widened when he chuckled.

"A dirty tongue for a dirty whore" he spat. "Crucio!" he yelled. Hermione was too late and fell to the ground writhing in pain. She couldn't even scream it was so excruciating. She started to feel dizzy from a lack of oxygen when he subsided.

"I know spells you've never even heard of. I can make you suffer until you're begging death to take you". He threw another curse at her. Hermione doubled over as a large gash erupted across her stomach. Hermione felt liquid spilling through her fingers. Shakily she muttered a spell to close the wound and then slowly got to her feet.

"I'm surprised Granger. I would have loved to take you back for my son to finish you, I know how much pleasure he would gain out of that, but you're stronger or perhaps more foolish than I thought. Pity, you're parents weren't that strong. They just cried and begged for their lives; I got sick of it after a while and killed them". He smiled coldly and walked towards her raising his wand. Hermione still had her head down and was shaking. In a split second she raised it and screamed.

"AVADA KEDAVRA!" a small shot of green light flew from her wand and hit a stunned Lucius. He fell to the ground and looked her in the eye, a surprised look on his face. Her spell had not been strong enough to kill him instantly. She staggered up to him and spat in his face.

"You are despicable, the lowest any human being can go. The world would be perfect without scum like you!" Hermione cursed a wound in his arm and he hissed. She then cut herself and thrust the arm in his face.

"Do you see anything different between my blood and yours? It looks red; it's about the same consistency. If I had half a brain I'd say it was exactly the same!" she shouted at him. He smirked at her and opened his mouth to retort but fell forward instead onto her feet. He was dead. Hermione staggered away from the body to the wall of a shop nearby. She tried to quell her violent shaking but it wasn't working. The scene in front of her was blurred and she blinked desperately to stay conscious.

A figure stood about 10 metres in front of her, eyes wide in shock. He was frozen, staring at the body in front of Hermione. He then raised them to look at her in disbelief which melted into hatred. He drew his wand and advanced toward her. She felt tears come to her eyes and croaked out an apology to Draco. She was waiting for the welcome release of death when someone shoved something into her hand. She felt the strangely familiar feeling of being hooked behind her navel before she fainted.

-----------------

The next day she arrived at the Ministry juggling the paperwork she had finished late last night and a large coffee. The lift doors were just about to close. She yelled and ran in just before they closed. One other person occupied the lift and he was looking at her in disgust.

"Hi Malfoy. Did you, um, have a good night?" Hermione asked carefully. He turned and looked the other way and then pressed the emergency stop button. The lift shrieked to a stop and Hermione dropped a few of the papers. She winced and felt hot coffee seep into her shoes as Draco slammed her into the wall.

"Don't ever talk to me mudblood. I have not forgiven you for what you did and I never will. The next time you so much as look at me I will make you hurt until you're begging for death!" he spat and released her. Hermione slumped slightly and massaged her sore arms with a slight sense of déjà vu. Draco casually pressed the button for his floor as Hermione picked up her papers and half empty coffee.

He left without another look at her. She quickly exited behind him before the doors closed on her. Once she made it to her office she dried off her papers and her shoes. A note was lying on her desk.

'_New lead. Meet at my office pronto. Harry.'_

Hermione sighed and made her way toward Harry's office. She arrived and scanned the room. A couple of aurors were already there, along with Ron of course and Draco. Hermione looked at him and he glared back for a second before turning away.

"Ah, Hermione, just the person I wanted" Harry said. He had matured immensely since the war ended. Old rivalries had been put to bed in his mind, which was why he was one of the few who accepted Draco after the probationary period.

"Now we have had a tip-off from one of our insiders that there is a hideout of a very small, but some of the most powerful death eaters in the Lothiway Forest. Now because of the precarious positioning and utmost stealth required of this mission, we are sending only two of you. Hermione and Malfoy." Hermione stared at Harry incredulously while Draco and Ron were more vocal.

"With her? You know what she did to me Potter. Are you out of your mind?" Draco started.

"Yeah, are you out of your mind? It's too dangerous. Let me go instead" Ron spoke over Draco.

"First, Malfoy you need to put the past behind you and learn to work as a team and second, Ron, Malfoy is the only one who knows the Forest better than anyone else and Hermione is very knowledgeable about the Forest. You know how dangerous it is. Also, I doubt she would have a hard time keeping Malfoy in line, not that that would be necessary", Harry said with an air of finality.

"Then at least let me go with them" Ron whined.

"No, I would have rather one person go, but that is far too dangerous. Stealth is the key to this mission. The rest of you are to stay in the township close to the Forest. Hermione and Malfoy will have little contact with you, but enough to keep us informed. You will leave this evening. The brief is sitting on your desks. Good luck." Harry looked at them grimly as they filed out, but reached over and grabbed Hermione before she left.

"Hermione, I want you to have this." Harry handed her a small silver whistle. "This is a very dangerous mission. This whistle is not magic at the moment, but the minute you blow on it, it will be. You must use it only if in dire trouble. You know you can only use limited magic in the Forest, anything too powerful will be traced." He gave her a tight hug and peck on the cheek. Hermione smiled at him.

"Don't worry Harry. I will be fine. I wasn't the smartest witch in our year for nothing! And I was the only one out of all of us to punch Malfoy," she giggled. Harry smiled at her and hugged her once more.

"I'll see you when you get back." With that Hermione smiled reassuringly and retreated to her office to read the 98 page 'brief'.

A/N: Does anyone know how to make double spacings happen? Because they aren't working in the story so I have to use dashes. It's quite annoying.


	2. Drama in the Forest

A/N: Yay! No reviews! I'm buzzing with inspiration right now. Oh well, hopefully I'll get a few now. I hardly ever read one chapter stories either ;-)

Disclaimer: JK Rowling is the brains behind Harry Potter. I am the brains behind this story.

----------------------------

Hermione stood impatiently at the corner of Fitzgibbon and Glory Streets. She looked at her watch for the fifth time in 30 seconds. Ron grabbed her hand and put it down.

"Stop doing that Hermione. You're making them really nervous" he said motioning to the other two aurors.

"Well he's taking his bloody time isn't he? We were supposed to have left 10 minutes ago" Hermione snapped.

"Well we better get a move on then instead of just standing around" a voice drawled behind her. Hermione opened her mouth to lecture Draco but with a faint 'pop' he was going.

"Ok let's go" Ron told the group. He bent down to Hermione's ear and whispered "we just have to follow the rank smell of ferret." Hermione chuckled and disapparated.

-------------------------------------

The sun was sinking lower beneath the trees. Hermione and Draco had not spoken once on the journey. They had been walking for about three hours now.

"I think we should stop. Soon there will be no light to make camp and we'd have to do it all by wand light, "Hermione said to Draco. He shrugged and pulled the sack off his shoulder. Hermione did the same and they began rummaging around. She pulled out four small pyramids and placed them in a square around their campsite as a temporary ward. Draco took out a small tent and with a flick of his wand, it was erect. He then went to look for wood.

(AN: The tent is like the one the Weasley's had that is like a small house on the inside)

Hermione in the meantime took water, food and cooking utensils out of her bag. The bags were enchanted to carry unusually large items without the excess weight. Draco returned with wood and Hermione lit it with her wand. She then cooked their packaged food and served it.

Dinner was held in silence. Hermione kept sneaking looks at Draco out of the corner of her eye every now and then, but he was engrossed in a book. She cleared her throat quietly. He didn't look up. She tried again a little louder this time. He just flipped a page and continued reading.

"Malfoy" she said finally. He looked up at her reproachfully. "I think we should decide what to do if we come across the death eaters. In case something goes wrong." He looked at her pointedly.

"I'll start shall I?" Hermione asked, clearly annoyed. "Well, there is a high possibility that we will be discovered beforehand through our use of magic, but they can't run because…"

"Can I ask one question?" Draco asked. Hermione nodded and motioned for him to continue.

"Did you read the brief Potter gave us?" he asked.

"Yes, of course I did."

"As did I. and the mission was set out pretty straight forward in there, what to do if we were discovered, how to alert the Order, how to collect information. So if you plan on retelling the entire contents of the brief to me, I'd rethink it. I already have to put up with your presence for however many days and believe me; my compassionate, patient side isn't going to suddenly emerge to make this mission more comfortable for you. Now, if you don't mind, I would like to return to this book and ignoring you." Draco glared at her before opening his book again.

Hermione was speechless. She narrowed her eyes and grabbed the pail of water. She threw it on the fire and headed into the tent. She heard Draco curse outside as he tried to find his wand in the dark. Hermione lit a number of candles in the tent to provide some light before heading to her side of the tent. A pair of rough hands grabbed her shoulders and whirled her around.

"Don't ever pull something like that again Mudblood. I'm already in a fucking bad mood, and it would be so very easy for you to be 'mauled' by a lambear out here. Oh, I know you may have been the brightest witch in our year, but you don't know half as much about the dark arts as I do." His face was inches from hers and she could smell his faint cologne. She was slightly shaken on the inside but it didn't show. His grip loosened slightly but stayed there. Hermione placed her hands on his chest and leant up to his ear. Her cool breath tickled his ear as she spoke in a dangerously low voice.

"Malfoy, you may be the bad boy death eater's son, but I assure you. I know a lot about the dark arts. It wasn't just books about pixies and love potions I was reading in the library." She shoved him as hard as she could and he fell back a few steps. She entered her half of the tent and closed the door. She then fell back against it and let out a long shuddering breath. It wasn't only death eaters she had to look out for now.

-------------------------------

Hermione looked at her compass and then the map. They were about two days from the hideout. She smelled of sweat and dirt, but it went unnoticed by the two as they smelled the same. They had been travelling for three days now with very little interaction since the incident in the tent. Use of magic had been limited to wand lighting only. They couldn't risk any chance of being noticed. They were walking along in the shaded sunshine when Draco suddenly grabbed Hermione around the waist and mouth. He pulled her down behind a bush as she struggled to get free. But then she too froze. Neither one breathed for what felt like an hour as a black hooded figure roamed the clearing ahead picking what looked like small pink flowers. The figure finally turned and headed away from them. Draco released Hermione's mouth but not her waist. She leaned into him and they sat like that for 15 minutes longer before making any movement.

"Do you think it's gone?" Hermione whispered turning her head slightly toward Draco.

"Yes, but still get up very quietly. I think we better stop for today and use the invisibility tent" he whispered back. Hermione got up quietly once he released her as did Draco. They moved to a small clearing just big enough for their tent. This tent had a special charm to make it camouflage in with the surroundings. The only problem was it was very small on both the inside and outside. They entered and Hermione sat on her sleeping bag, pulling out some food that didn't need heating. Draco sat on his bag opposite her and pulled out his book once more.

"Thanks for today Malfoy" Hermione said quietly. He looked up at her and raised an eyebrow. She handed him a cold vacuum sealed sandwich and bottle of butterbeer. He took them without a word and returned to his book. Hermione rolled her eyes and pulled out her own book on mind spells. She had learnt a lot on how a persons mind could be horribly transformed by curses. She had just finished a chapter on the 'Honurys Curse' which causes the victim to take on dual personalities of pure good and evil when she felt Draco's eyes upon her. She looked up to find him looking at the page intently.

"I know how to do that curse" he said smugly.

Hermione smirked. "I know the antidote as well as how to perform it. Why are you reading my book? You've been pretty caught up in yours for the last few days."

"I've finished" he said shrugging. "Surprising really that you haven't Granger. I'd have though you would have finished ages ago."

"Well, if I wasn't busy cooking your food, keeping the fire going and setting up the wards every night, I probably would have finished it by now" she said wearily.

Draco grinned coyly at her. "Well, that is your place mudblood, to serve others. Especially those of my stature." Hermione scowled at him.

"Lovely as this chat has been, I'm quite bored of your company. Wake me in the morning." With that he climbed into his bag and fell asleep even though the sun was still reasonably high in the sky.

"Lazy prick" Hermione muttered before returning to her book. After half an hour, she too grew tired and decided to turn in for the day.

-----------------------------

She was woken a few hours lately by rough shaking ad panicked whispering. "Granger, get up! Granger you piece of shit if you don't…"

"What is it Malfoy" she asked. He clamped a hand of her mouth and shushed her.

"Did you put up the wards tonight?" he asked her. She shook her head. "Fuck Granger! There's something out there now and we can't use magic to kill it." He was becoming slightly hysterical. Hermione got up and felt around in the darkness for her bag. She pulled out a dagger and walked toward the opening of the tent.

"What the hell are you doing Granger?" Draco asked.

"Well someone has to go out there, and it obviously isn't going to be you," Hermione said quietly before reaching out to open the flap.

Draco grabbed her and pulled her back close to him. "What if it's a death eater?" he whispered.

"Then my dark detectors would have gone off" she said before leaving his arms and the tent. He listened and heard rustling followed by a faint squeal.

"Granger!" Draco ran out of the tent with his wand in front. Hermione was standing a couple of metres away patting a small gold unicorn. The second it saw Draco it sped off. Hermione turned angrily to Draco.

"What did you do that for?" she said.

"I was, I thought… I thought something was hurting you and I couldn't miss out on the fun. Very disappointing outcome," he retorted weakly before entering the tent in a huff. Hermione smiled and followed him. She walked in to find Draco packing up his sleeping bag.

"Seeing as we're awake, we should start moving. We're less likely to be caught at this hour," he said. Then he looked up at her. "How could you think about bringing dark detectors? What if they went off when that thing was in the forest yesterday?"

"They didn't go off because they are disabled during the day. I only turn them off when we're asleep. It's very strange though. The first night they went off every time you came back with wood and stopped when you went away. I had to charm them so they wouldn't react to you." Draco just looked at her.

"Well, that just proves how dangerous I could be to you and that you need to watch your back" he said and continued packing. Hermione looked at him sceptically.

"Granger, I know you've always found me alluring, but would you please stop staring and start packing or we'll be here till midday," he said without looking at her.

Hermione grimaced. "Don't inflame your ego any further or we'll never go unnoticed."


	3. Capture

A/N: I know that I probably need a beta but I can't be bothered sending it, then checking it and so on so forth. I'll get chapters out quicker this way, and my mistakes aren't that bad are they? Also, I take a while to introduce D/H romance. They aren't going to have an epiphany of their love all of a sudden or anything.

---------------------

Disclaimer: JK Rowling is the brains behind Harry Potter. I am the brains behind this story.

---------------------

A faint smell of smoke hit Draco's nose. He slowed down and lowered toward the ground looking cautiously around him. Hermione followed his lead and waited with baited breath. He drew his wand and turned to look at her, motioning her to do the same.

Draco cleared a thicket in front of him and peered through. Hermione ducked her head into the crook of his arm to see what was beyond the shrub. A stone cottage was sitting in the middle surrounded by hundreds of trees and plants. It was very difficult to make out, even from their distance of 20 metres away.

"Are you ready?" Draco mouthed more than whispered. Hermione looked at him determinedly and nodded. He slithered through the tall grass toward the cottage. Hermione followed close behind. He reached the window and peered in. there was a fire crackling in an empty room. Suddenly the door opened and two hooded figures stepped out chuckling about something. Hermione yanked Draco around the side of the house as they descended the stairs. Hermione quietly pulled out a cloth and a bottle of a strange smelling yellow liquid. She quietly ripped the fabric in two and dabbed some liquid on both pieces of material. She handed Draco one quickly as the talking stopped and footsteps headed in their direction.

"Hold it up to their nose and mouth" she whispered in his ear. They stood ready. As the figures rounded the corner Hermione and Draco stepped out and successfully knocked them out silently with the chloroform.

"What was that? They would have realised the magic you used by now. Get ready," Draco said hurriedly. Hermione grinned.

"Actually, that wasn't magic. That was a muggle concoction. See, muggle devices can be just as useful as magic." Draco was about to retort when the door opened once more and another figure emerged brandishing a wand. Hermione looked at Draco and then at the figure that spotted them.

"INTRUDERS!" the death eater shouted. Draco quickly stunned the person and Hermione threw an anti-disapparition jinx at the house before sprinting inside toward the fireplace. She entered to find two death eaters standing there fumbling with a bag.

"Tenticulous!" Hermione shouted throwing a spell at one figure. They were too late to react and were immediately wrapped tightly in rope coils. The second person threw the Cruciatus curse at her, and this time she was too late. Draco ran in and took one look at the scene before stunning the other death eater. He helped Hermione up and together they bound and disarmed all the death eaters and collected them in a bundle in the room. Hermione sat in a chair to recover from the echoing pains in her body from the curse while Draco went out to send sparks to alert the auror's.

He came back inside and removed the hood of each person. Hermione recognised most of them from wanted posters. There sat Crabbe and Goyle, Avery and Nott. But the one that intrigued Hermione the most was the dark eyed witch sitting next to Crabbe.

"Lestrange? Fancy seeing you here," Hermione smirked. "Oh, Harry is going to go over the moon to see you put behind bars." Bellatrix Lestrange glared at her and then looked even more scathingly at Draco, if that was possible.

"What is going on Draco? Release me at once. If this is some game you are playing, quit it now and kill the mudblood. We have important matters to tend to," said Lestrange. She didn't seem fazed at all at being bound and wandless. Hermione looked at Draco questioningly, but he just sneered at Lestrange and stunned her. Just then Ron flanked by the other two aurors burst through the door.

"You guys are bloody brilliant. No wonder Harry sent you. And you caught Lestrange. Blimey!" Ron said with a large grin plastered on his face.

"Can we go now? I haven't bathed or slept in a decent bed for days, and it is going to take a while to get the mudblood germs off me," Draco drawled tiredly. Hermione narrowed her eyes at him and touched the band now enclosing the death eaters. The others did the same and after a few seconds they were all transported to the ministry dungeons.

-------------------

Hermione entered the ministry office to applause after a good two days rest. She smiled and thanked those congratulating her. Harry walked up to her and enveloped her in a large hug.

"I'm so proud of you Hermione. I should send you and Malfoy out on more missions together," he said winking at her. She slapped his arm and opened her mouth to retort, but he put his hands up in surrender. Hermione was about to tell him about the discussion between Lestrange and Draco but another official cut in.

"Can I see you a moment Harry?" the official asked. He was a representative from Azkaban Prison, where the death eaters were being held in maximum security until their trial. Hermione walked into her office to find Draco lounging in her seat with his feet on her table.

"What are you doing in here Malfoy? I thought you detested being in my presence," Hermione said angrily before heaving his feet off her table.

"Trust me Granger, I am not here by choice" he began. "I came to prevent you from making a stupid mistake. I know you're going to tell Potter about my and Bella's chat in that house. Bellatrix is my aunt and has never grasped the fact that I am no longer on the dark side. She cannot comprehend that a Malfoy would ever desert the dark side. I am the first that I know of, so it has come as a shock to everyone, especially her. So before you go and put you're foot in it, I have already explained the situation to Potter and he is perfectly fine with it."

"If you say so Malfoy. But I always did have better judgement and perception than Harry. He forgives too easily," she said avoiding eye contact.

"What is that supposed to mean mudblood" Draco hissed.

"I don't trust you; I never have. I know you haven't changed, and I'll be there to catch you out when you slip up," she said her eyes flashing. He smirked at her.

"Well, my dear inferior bred Granger, you are going to be waiting a very long time then." With that he exited her office.

----------------

"Ah, yes, Malfoy come in," Harry said referring to the tall blond man standing in his doorway. "First I would like to congratulate you on a mission well done," Harry said as Draco shut the door.

"Sit down and make it quick, I have a lot of work to get through," Harry said running a hand through his hair once the door was shut. He was perfectly respectable toward Draco in public to set an example for the others, but he could not just forget the past.

Draco sneered at his change of behaviour. He wasn't surprised and wouldn't have it any other way. "As you and everyone else has realised, Granger and I are a force to be reckoned with. This is why I think we should work as a team more often. And you know what mission I am speaking of Potter," Draco said eyeing him seriously. Harry raised an eyebrow.

"I thought you couldn't bear her presence, and now you want to work with her on the biggest assignment we have?" Harry asked.

"It's a measure I'm not happy about, but I know it's the only way I will get on this team. I want to go back to my house at last." Harry eyed him suspiciously. Draco had not entered his house since he had joined the Order. No one had. A powerful dark magic had been placed around the entire estate to prevent anyone finding, or entering it.

"I'm going to have to think about this. I need to see if Hermione is happy with it. Of course, in the beginning you are only going to be in the office doing research on the enchantments and plotting the property. Once we go out in the field you will not be going alone. Many aurors will accompany you, along with me," Harry said.

"That's what I expected. Get Granger's approval quickly. I'd like to start in it asap." Draco exited the office with a small dark smile on his face.

---------------

"Yes, of course I'll work on it!" Hermione said excitedly.

"Did you not hear me say the first part? You're working with Malfoy, and only Malfoy," Harry said.

"Yes, yes, I heard you. But I've been wanting this mission for a long time, and inevitably, sacrifices need to be made," she said a little dejectedly.

"Great. You can start tomorrow. I will transfer your work to Shikling. He's been complaining about not being involved enough." Hermione squealed quickly and left the office to go and have lunch with Ginny. She could now finally dig up dirt on Malfoy legally, and expose him for the fraud he was.

Harry sat down and looked at the paperwork on his desk. He was itching to apparate to Azkaban and kill Bellatrix himself, but too many people would notice he was missing. He would have murdered her in the dungeons if Hermione hadn't deprived him of his wand first. She knew what he was going to do, but now she was absorbed in the mission, Harry would be freer to exact his revenge. He pulled out a booklet of parchment from his drawer and began to detail his own plans, a sadistic smile gracing his lips.

-------------------


	4. Paisley Village

A/N: There is no point in me even putting these here because no one is even reviewing! I'm so sad :-( And what's worse is that I've had 266 hits, but not even 1 review! Come on people!

-------------------

Draco entered Hermione's office the next day and sat across from her. The Ministry janitor had enlargened the desk in her room to accommodate both people. She looked up at him fleetingly before continuing to organize the clutter of paper on her desk.

"Are you finished? I'd really like to get started on this job soon," Draco said taking a sip of his tea.

"Well, I don't actually start work for another ten minutes Malfoy, so suck it up," she said without looking at him. He leant back into his chair and studied her. She had definitely developed since school, but still had a scrawny, overworked aura about her. Her hair had settled and waves were now distinguishable among the frizz. But her face. It was unique; Draco had never seen anything like it. There were dark circles under her eyes and a few freckles dotted her nose, but her face was gorgeous. Draco just stared at her expressionless for a few minutes.

"What are you looking at Malfoy!" Hermione demanded. "I'm finished now, so stop thinking ugly thoughts about me at least until lunch." Draco smirked. She had no idea what thoughts were running through his head.

"I think we should start with trying to plot the property, and then think about how to approach it," Hermione stated.

"Uh, Granger, I lived there for nearly my whole life, and you're trying to tell me we need to waste time searching for it?" he scoffed. Hermione grinned smugly.

"I suggest you go and do your homework. The place is unplottable, as you no doubt know, and the last known position now contains a small empty village of nearly 200 cottages. Only one of these cottages leads to the manor, the rest hold dark and painfully fatal magic, which is why it is going to take a long time to search for it," Hermione answered.

"That's preposterous. This is my house we are talking about. Of course, there would be something that will take me there. You just haven't looked hard enough. Get your cloak Granger. We're going," he said standing up and pulling on his long black cloak.

"What! We can't just go. We need to let Harry know and take other aurors."

"Granger I'm not going to sit around waiting for all the paperwork to go through. It is not as though we are on a mission or anything. I just want to have a look" he said smirking and heading out her door. She grabbed her dark blue cloak and ran out after him.

"Malfoy, wait!" Hermione said catching up to him. "We need to wear muggle clothes as it is near a small muggle township." Draco snorted and transfigured his cloak into a coat and did the same to hers. "And we also have to do side by side apparition because I don't know where it is," she said as they left the Ministry building.

Draco flashed her a grin. "The great Hermione Granger doesn't know something and requires my help? Well, well."

"Well Malfoy, I don't often venture down that way. Only people like you do," she said angrily.

Draco glared at her and roughly grabbed her hand before apparating. She closed her fingers around his and felt the familiar displaced feeling before appearing in a small alleyway. Hermione hastily pulled her hand out of Draco's.

They walked into the sunshine and immediately had eyes on them. The people of the town had obviously not seen city civilization for a while. Hermione looked nervously at Draco, but he seemed unfazed and just walked through the street.

"They're all looking at us," Hermione said under her breath.

"So? Oh that's right, you're not used to people looking at you for more than a few seconds before being repulsed," he chortled. Hermione gave him a dirty look.

"And how do we plan on getting there? You should have apparated closer. The village is another three hours away on foot," Hermione said quietly. Draco just shrugged. Hermione growled and entered a small corner store. Draco walked a little further before realising she had disappeared and backtracked into the store.

"Hi. I was wondering how my friend and I would go about with transportation," Hermione kindly asked a portly woman sitting on a chair behind the counter.

"I'll dial you'se up a cab. Be bout hours wait though. Where's you heading?" she asked.

"Oh, up near Paisley village" Hermione said calmly.

"What choo going up there for?" the woman asked Hermione, eyeing her curiously.

"Oh, there's a memorial being held up there for, my cousin who passed away, in a car crash," Hermione lied.

"Oh, so sorry to hear that dear. There's a small luncheon spot across the road. Good food. You'se can sit there and I'll come fetch you'se when the cab gets 'ere," she said kindly. Hermione thanked her and pulled Draco out of the store.

"Car crash?" he said amusedly.

"You think up something better" Hermione said, entering the restaurant. They sat at a small table and began scanning the menu. Draco looked at it in disgust.

"Shouldn't have expected better food in a muggle town," Draco said. The waiter appeared beside the table.

"Can I take your orders?" he asked smiling at particular at Hermione. She blushed a little and opened her mouth to order but Draco cut in.

"Yes, I'd like a butterbeer to begin with."

"What sir?" the waiter asked confused. Hermione laughed nervously.

"Oh, he means a cream soda. They call it something different where he's from. Make it two actually please," Hermione said grinning at the attractive man.

"Cream soda?" Draco asked once the waiter had left. "What the hell is that?"

"Well, butterbeer is not a muggle drink, so you can hardly expect them to sell it here. Decide what else you want. We need to finish up in about an hour." She resumed reading the menu.

-----------------

The women from the corner store came bustling in an hour and half later. Hermione looked up from the muggle newspaper and Draco stopped reading the Daily Prophet. Hermione had made sure to enchant it first so the pictures stopped moving.

"Oh, my dears. The cab is waiting outside. You'se better hurry up. That driver ain't too happy bout coming so far out," she said anxiously. Hermione got up and drank the last bit of her coffee. Draco took his time getting out of his seat and looked at Hermione and then the bill.

"I only have our money. I don't have that sort," he said under his breath. Hermione rolled her eyes and left a few bills of muggle money on the table.

"You really didn't think before you ran out of the office today, did you?" Hermione asked. He shrugged and followed her out to the cab.

The journey took a little over an hour. They all sat in silence the whole trip. Hermione craned her neck and saw the faint outline of the village rising ahead. Suddenly the car stopped.

"The fare will be…" the driver began before Hermione interrupted.

"Beg your pardon, but we wish to go to Paisley Village," she said.

"This is far as I'll take you. I've already taken you further than anyone else would. No one goes up there anymore." Hermione looked at Draco.

"I don't have enough muggle money left to pay," Hermione whispered in his ear. Draco winked at her and then performed the oblivious charm on the driver.

"Malfoy! You know we aren't supposed to do that without authorisation," Hermione scolded.

"Could you just stop being so goody-two-shoes for a moment? It's really wearing thin on my nerves now," Draco said rubbing his temples.

"Have a good time. I don't know how you're going to get back though, unless you have one of them cell phones with really good reception" the driver said turning around and smiling toothlessly at them. Hermione cringed and stepped out of the vehicle, as did Draco.

They began the walk uphill to the village. It was surrounded by a thick low mist. The whole place looked as if it had never been inhabited before. It was still and silent, not even a breath of wind passed through the place. Hermione shivered even with her coat on and the sun shining above. Draco walked around the village, inspecting everything. This didn't even nearly resemble the land his property sat on. That land had healthy green lawns and beautifully kept gardens. There was cold compacted dirt under his feet and the only plant life were the long thick weeds curled around the small dwellings. Draco turned around to find the area empty.

"Granger!" he called. There was no answer. "You stupid mudblood, get back here! I'm not going to be held falsely responsible if you get hurt!" he shouted. "For when I do hurt you, I want full credit," he added in an undertone a dark sneer haunting his face.

"What was that Malfoy?" Hermione added rounding a corner. He looked at her, a hint of fear in his face. "Did I hear some concern in your voice?" she said. Draco relaxed.

"Don't flatter yourself Granger," he said as she walked up to him.

"I think we should head back now," she said wrapping her arms around her and looking sceptically around the ghostly surroundings.

"Why Granger. Not scared are we?" he asked edging closer toward her. Hermione started backing up as he walked toward her with a seductive smirk.

"Of course not," she replied without any sign of fear.

"Then why are you backing away from me?" he asked, moving quicker toward her.

"Because I don't want you to touch me you arrogant fool," Hermione said as her back connected with one of the houses and Draco's stood a hairs breath from her.

Before anything else could happen, Hermione was flung away from the house into Draco. They flew about 20 metres and hit the ground. Hermione lay on top of Draco, winded from the impact. She struggled to breathe and felt Draco do the same under her.

"Fuck," Draco breathed out. Hermione nodded into Draco's chest trying to recover. She slowly rolled off him and lay next to him. They lay like that for ten minutes.

"That's some powerful shit," Draco said at last.

"Next time, we are going to find out more before coming here again," Hermione said. She sat up and blinked out the stars. Draco did the same and winced, holding his chest.

"Bloody hell. I think I broke my ribs," he said, the pain obvious on his face. Hermione sat opposite him and pulled his hand away from his chest. She then began to unbutton his shirt.

"What the fuck are you doing mudblood?" Draco cried pushing her away and then wincing again with the pain.

"I was going to do a healing charm, but have it your way. We still have to walk out of this place," she said smugly.

He sighed and motioned for her to continue. She finished unbuttoning his shirt and pushed it open. His torso was pale, but not sickeningly so, and faintly built. Hermione made sure to clear her face of any emotion before running her cold slender fingers over the red and blue mark near his ribs. She pulled out her wand and muttered a series of incantations. When she was finished she touched the still red and blue mark and poked lightly. Draco didn't react. She looked up into his eyes. His face was inches from hers, and he was looking at her oddly.

"That should hold up until we get back. You'll still need to go to St Mungo's to get it healed properly," she said quietly, never breaking eye contact.

He put his hand on her cheek and stroked it with his thumb. Hermione was too shocked to move. His eyes were trained on hers, and they were burning with desire. When she didn't push him away, he leant in and kissed her softly, trying to coax her to kiss him back. Within a flash she pushed him away and leapt up, walking a few steps away from him.

"What the hell are you thinking ferret?" she shrieked, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand. His clear eyes clouded over in anger as he stood up and walked out of the village wordlessly.

-------------------

A/N: Ok, I know this story may be a little confusing right now as Draco hates Hermione, but at the same time wants her. But that's the way it's supposed to be. It'll all make sense later on.


	5. Cold

A/N: Ok, I usually don't like asking for reviews, but please do! It makes more people want to read it, and it makes me want to write more often. Even if you just put a one word review, fine by me.

-------------------

Hermione entered her office cautiously. She and Draco had worked individually since he had kissed her four days ago. Hermione had avoided him at all costs, and it appeared he did the same thing, but it was apparent that they couldn't work separately all of the time. A note was zipping around on her desk. She slammed her hand down several times before finally trapping it.

'_Meet me in my office. DM'._

Hermione huffed and walked around the makeshift wall that had divided Hermione's office in two.

"You could have just come to my side and told me that instead of wasting parchment," Hermione said. Draco glared at her.

"Sit down. We have work to do. I've been back to the village a couple of times and managed to eliminate three houses," he said. Hermione stared at him dumbstruck. "We can't all sit around doing nothing Granger," he smirked. He had obviously disregarded the incident that had occurred a few days ago, so Hermione chose to as well.

"Ok then. How did you do it?" Hermione asked him.

"The houses are guarded by charms. The one you touched and flew away from was guarded by a 'Fluctra' charm, hence why you were thrown away so violently. Once I figured this out, I cast the same charm back, and the house disintegrated into a pile of ash." Hermione stared at him amazed.

"How did you find that out? That must have taken longer than a few days surely!"

"You forget something very important Granger, not that I'd expect better." Hermione glared at him. "I am a part of the family that established the barricade. I know how their minds work," he said darkly. Hermione shuddered a little.

"Then how did you find out about the others? You had me as a test subject the first time, but what about the rest?" she asked carefully, fearing the answer.

"Why, the little muggle children from that quaint little village of course," Draco sneered. Hermione gasped in shock.

"No you did not!" she whispered.

"Why wouldn't I? You of all people know how much I detest muggles. Why not start annihilating the next generation while helping our cause? That's, in your terms, killing two birds with one stone is it not?" Hermione shook her head speechless.

"Oh come off it Granger. I used bloody rats, too much evidence to clean up if I had used children," Draco said laughing it off. Hermione stood up with a nasty look on her face.

"Get your coat and meet me in the Atrium in five minutes," and with that she stormed off to her side of the office.

-------------------

Hermione walked up the familiar hill with Draco in tow. The chilling winds pulled her hair in five different directions making it difficult to find her bearings. Draco had pulled his coat tighter and tighter around himself until it was under danger of ripping.

"Very clever Granger to come out here in this weather. We'll be frozen dead before we even reach the damn village." Hermione grunted and moved faster toward the village. She stepped into the village and looked around, trying to pick the first house. She conjured a rat and threw the squealing animal at the closest house. It hit the wall and froze for a split second before a terrible squelching sound silenced the squealing. The rat dropped to the ground and lay motionless. Hermione approached it with a pair of dragon skin gloves on a picked it up. The rat was completely hollow, only the furry skin remained. Hermione gagged slightly and dropped the rodent.

"Did you think this was going to be that easy?" a voice drawled behind her. Draco was standing there with crossed arms looking unaffected by the situation. Hermione growled at him and threw a charm at the house. It glowed for a split second and then crumbled into dust. She turned to him smiling triumphantly.

"Yes, I do think it's going to be that easy. You're family obviously didn't account someone of my ability ever finding this place and its secrets which makes it that much easier." Draco glared at her. "Now, you can stand there like an incompetent git, or you can actually help me, and we can finish this much quicker." Draco growled and turned to a house near him, conjuring a rat.

The next two hours passed in near silence. Between them, seven houses had been destroyed. Hermione had destroyed five of them, much to Draco's chagrin. She moved onto the next house and after discerning the nature of the charm, aimed the same one back at it. The house glowed a different colour to the others and a shot of light flew at Hermione. She closed her eyes waiting for the impact but opened them again when she heard a voice. It hit her, but only to knock her back a few paces. She inhaled sharply and fell to the ground shaking violently.

"Shit, shit, shit," Draco muttered as he ran to her. He had thrown a shield charm at her but the spell was too strong. He reached her and put a hand on her cheek. It was much colder than the wind. She was quickly turning blue so he tried a warming charm. Nothing happened. Draco picked her up and held her close to him. She was shivering badly and was unable to respond. Just then the heavens opened and they were drenched within seconds. Draco cursed and ran toward the road. He saw a small cottage a few miles ahead and ran for it.

He banged hard on the door a few times but no one answered.

"Alohamora!" the door swung open to admit them. He slammed it behind him and looked around frantically. There was a small fireplace against the wall which he threw the fire charm at. Warm flames lightened the dwelling instantly. It looked like it had been uninhabited for a few years now. Draco rushed toward the blaze and sat down in front of it, still holding Hermione. He performed a drying charm on their clothes and then removed his shirt but kept the coat on. He then took off Hermione's shirt and coat and pulled her toward him.

He held her tightly and wrapped the coat around them both. She was still shaking, but not as badly. He ran his hand up and down her bare back willing her to warm up. Half an hour later, she stirred and opened her eyes feebly.

"What, where are we?" she croaked out groggily. Draco looked down at her in time to see comprehension enter her eyes. She attempted to pull away from him to no avail because of her weak state.

"What are you doing Malfoy? This is called sexual harassment, and I will not tolerate it," she said angrily trying feebly to get away from him.

"No, actually I believe it's called I just saved your life mudblood." Hermione started at the name. "You were hit by your own spell," Draco continued. She nodded understandingly and gave up her fight, letting her hands and head rest on his chest. Draco gently pulled away from her and handed Hermione her shirt. She put it on and then took her coat and wrapped herself up. Draco put on his own shirt and coat and walked toward the door.

"You stay here, I'm going to apparate to the town and get some food," Draco said. She nodded and held her hands out to the fire, coaxing them to warm up.

Draco returned a little while later carrying a couple of pies and large coffees. He handed one of each to Hermione and sat next to her, eating his meal.

"Thank you," Hermione muttered a few minutes later without looking at Draco. He stopped eating and looked at her. Hermione steeled herself for a nasty comment but was met with silence. He had resumed eating.

"When are we going back," she asked him quietly.

"When you're better. You won't be able to apparate back tonight, so we'll have to stay here." They finished their food and put the wrappers in a corner. They sat in silence before the fire for a few moments before Hermione began speaking again.

"Malfoy, I need to explain something to you," she said turning to face him. He raised an eyebrow and glanced at her.

"I need to explain why I killed your father. No, let me finish," she said as he opened his mouth angrily.

"I believe you only witnessed the dying moments of your father, not the battle before that. Malfoy I did not kill him out of spite, I would never do that. I killed him because he was responsible for the deaths of many, many people, which included my family. He showed no remorse for this act, in fact laughed and congratulated himself on a job well done. So I showed him no remorse, and if I had the chance to turn back time, I would do nothing different," she finished. Draco had turned his whole attention toward her in amazement. She had tears in her eyes and was looking into the fire.

"I'm not going to say everything's fine and that I forgive you for doing what you had to. You killed my family too, so you know exactly how I feel every time I look at you. I could kill you right now, but I'm not going to because that's not going to give me closure. What my family did was wrong, but I will never forgive you Granger," he said still looking at her. She turned to face him.

"Why did you kiss me?" Hermione whispered making eye contact. He didn't break it.

"I don't know," he said hoarsely back. He moved closer toward her and ran a finger down her cheek.

"You hate me though," Hermione continued. Draco leaned in closer.

"More than you can imagine," he breathed and closed the space. He kissed her softly. She tried to pull away after a few seconds, but Draco held her close. Hermione arms found their way around Draco's neck as he deepened the kiss. Their tongues battled aggressively in a war of dominance, and Draco won eventually as Hermione moaned softly and fell into his body. He laid her back on the floor and ran his hand up and down her sides, under her shirt. She continued kissing him until she felt fingers at her skirt zip. Her eyes flew open and she pushed against him.

"What now!" Draco asked exasperatedly.

"No, I can't do… that with you!" Hermione told him, straightening out her shirt.

"What, you've never had…" Draco began but Hermione interrupted angrily.

"No, that's not it! It's like opening Pandora's Box if anything ever occurred between us," Hermione reasoned.

"Do you women always bring emotion into everything?" Draco cried, running his hand through his hair. "All I wanted was to get warm and bed St Granger, the biggest shag challenge on this planet," he said smirking. Hermione opened her mouth and slapped him. He glared at her.

"Well, you did deserve that," she said smartly and lay back down, huddling to keep warm. She saw an arm in front of her and turned to look up, finding Draco above her. He held her neck soflty and kissed her roughly. She struggled against him, but he continued, his tongue entering her mouth viciously. Finally Hermione pushed him off and sat up pointing her wand at him.

"So help me Malfoy, if you ever try anything like that again, I will curse your balls so you can never have sex again!" Hermione yelled. He held his hands up in surrender and backed away. She put her wand away and lay back down, falling into an uneasy sleep.

"Oh, Granger, I will have you as my own soon," Draco muttered darkly as he softly caressed her face while she slept.

-------------------------

At the same time a yell echoed throughout Azkaban. Alarm bells immediately began ringing as a dozen Auror's rushed to a cell. The cell contained a bloodied corpse, the joints all hanging at different angles. The first Auror ran a quick body scan which determined the identity of the mess.

"It's Lestrange! She's dead!" he called out. A couple of Auror's moved toward the cell and looked in. they all gagged and quickly turned away. A young Auror in Training retched and ran to the closest toilets.

A figure slipped into the shadows near the water and disappeared unnoticed among the commontion.

----------------------------


	6. The Bargaining Tool

A/N: Sorry about the long wait. Had to study for exams and what not, but now they're over! Probably won't be updating this very often, but I will try my hardest. Enjoy!

Hermione entered the Ministry office the next day to find it in uproar. Officials were stressfully running around and flooing in and out rapidly. Hermione tried to ask one wizard about the commotion but he disapparated the second she opened her mouth. She saw Draco enter and stare around with an expression much the same as Hermione's. His eyes found hers and he raised an eyebrow questioningly. Hermione shrugged and motioned to the elevators. They entered to find thirty people already occupying the small cubicle. When they reached their floor, everyone got off and made a beeline to Harry's office which was already swarmed with reporters and officials. Hermione pushed her way through the crowd and knocked on the door.

"Harry! Harry! It's me, Hermione! Harry, let me in!" Hermione screamed over the multitude of voices. The door opened a little and Hermione slipped in and closed it on all the other people waiting outside. There were already a dozen people sitting in there with flustered expressions.

"Harry, what is going on out there? It's chaos!" Hermione began.

"Lestrange was murdered in Azkaban last night," he said solemnly. Hermione looked at him quizzically, but decided not to question his tone of voice.

"How? That place has immense security. No one could have done that unless it was a top ranking official stationed there," Hermione said.

"That was our first thought as well, but we interviewed all of them and none of them did it" Harry said looking at a picture on his desk. Hermione moved closer and looked at it before Harry could move it out of sight.

"Oh, my…" Hermione gagged at the mangled body in the picture. "Who could have done that?"

"I don't know" Harry said simply before falling silent. Hermione knew he wouldn't be talking further so she left the room.

----------------

Draco was sitting in the office thinking when Hermione walked in. He eyed her warily deciding she knew the news.

"We should help in the search for Lestrange's killer and put our task on hold," Hermione sighed falling into her chair.

"We will do no such thing Granger. You want to find her killer? Why don't you go and ask dear Potter," Draco snarled.

"I wouldn't go implying such things Draco. He's the one that gave you a second chance in the first place even though so many people didn't like the decision," Hermione said dangerously.

"Yes it does seem that Potter has the amazing power to influence a lot of people. Makes it easier to make sure they keep quiet about this new occurrence doesn't it? I'm going back to the village," he said and left the office. Hermione hated what Draco said but couldn't help think there could be some truth to it.

----------------

Hermione walked into the still village shivering slightly. She remembered her last unpleasant village. She put on a silver hat and heard a snigger behind her.

"Is it Halloween or something Granger?" Draco said.

"No, it is a shield hat. You'd be better off wearing one as well," she lectured.

"I will die before I wear something made by the Weasel family" he said scathingly and conjured a rat. Hermione did the same and threw it at a house. It burst into flame and fell into a pile of ash.

"I feel so inhumane doing this," Hermione said.

"Oh, it gets fun after a while, trust me. Especially with muggles," Draco said seriously. Hermione stared at him in disgust and shock as he threw his rat at one house. This time, the rat sailed right through the house. Draco looked at Hermione quickly to see if she'd seen what had happened. He then started walking toward the house.

"No! Stop! You can't just go into it like that, who knows what could happen," Hermione yelled grabbing Draco's arm. He stopped and looked down at her.

"Are you concerned for me Granger?"

"No, of course not" Hermione said hastily removing her hand. "I just… I don't trust you. What if there are death eaters in there and you all come out and kill me?" She placed a hand on her hip. Draco just stared at her as if she were a small child.

"I think we should go back and tell Harry and the others and then come back," Hermione said defiantly.

"No. They are all busy with Azkaban and we don't even know if this is the right house," Draco said walking toward the house again. Hermione trailed after him slowly. He paused before walking through the wood. Hermione waited outside right next to wood, hoping to hear something.

"Malfoy? Are you in there?" she tried. No answer. "Malfoy? Are you alive?" she tried again. This time an arm reached out and pulled her screaming into the house.

She opened her eyes and looked around. The place was enormous. She was standing on lush green grass staring at the large cream mansion in front of her. The gardens were dead and neck high in weeds. She gasped and reached into her pocket for her wand.

"You won't find anything in there mudblood" a voice drawled behind her. She turned to find Malfoy twirling her wand in his fingers. Alarmed, Hermione made to run back through the small cottage behind Draco but he grabbed her waist tightly and pulled her into him.

"You're mine now mudblood," he whispered into her ear before laying a tender kiss on her forehead. She turned her face away from him and struggled with all her might to get free. Draco stunned her and carried her into his home.

----------------

She awoke a few hours later to find herself lying in a large bed in a fairly large room. She recollected her thoughts and sat up with a jerk. The room was empty. Quietly, Hermione tiptoed to the door and turned the handle. It didn't move. She jostled it harder and was met with the same outcome.

"So, you're awake" a voice drawled behind her. She whipped around to see Draco standing in the doorway of what seemed to be a corridor.

"What do you want with me Malfoy" Hermione spat. Draco smirked and closed the door behind him. He slowly made his way over to her until they were a hairs breath apart.

"Don't think yourself so valuable mudblood. Your use is more as… say as a bargaining tool," he said quietly.

"I knew you were bad news from the beginning," Hermione shot at him.

"Yes, you did. Too bad the other idiots didn't." He sneered at her and walked back toward the door he entered from without another word.

----------------

The next few days found Hermione alone with only the short-timed company of the house elf that brought her meals. On her fifth day in the room, Draco entered with a smile on his face.

"Well, you'd be happy to know they're all worried sick about you," he said gleefully.

"And they still trust you, even though you were there when I went missing," Hermione asked simply.

"Yes Granger they do. One thing you should know about me is that I am a brilliant liar," he beamed. She turned away disgusted.

"How come you're not frightened?" he asked her.

"I will never be frightened of scum like you Malfoy. I will never be frightened of those _below _me," she said looking at him pointedly. His face twisted and he crossed the room quickly and grabbed her shoulders. Her heart quickened but her face didn't show it.

"The day will come when you will cower before me mudblood," he said dangerously. His hand trailed slowly down her body coming perilously close to her breast. She went rigid in his arms and he smirked knowingly before dipping into the crook of her neck and nipping the soft flesh. She gasped and he pulled away triumphantly.

"Looks like I will have you shuddering before me as well Granger," he said. His arm circled her waist and pulled her into him as he planted his lips over hers. She didn't respond. He ran his tongue over her lower lip and still she didn't respond. Draco pushed her away angrily before storming out of the room. Hermione finally cried that night for the first time since her capture.


End file.
